


Scored

by koisuruniverse



Series: Puzzle Piece [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, High School, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koisuruniverse/pseuds/koisuruniverse
Summary: What could possibly go wrong when you have a burst of courage to ask your crush out?
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: Puzzle Piece [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902028
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Scored

**Author's Note:**

> Hello? I'm kinda new to this and english is not my first language so... I'm sorry for my grammar errors and stuff.  
> So this is part of a compilation of my Dreamcatcher's works, mostly will be Jiyoo, but other ships can come to the picture too. Hope you guys enjoy and have a good reading.

_ “I dare you to go talk to her” A girl with shoulder-length hair said while drinking her soda. _

_ “Yoohyeon is too much of a gay panic to actually do that” A girl with dark hair commented. _

_ Yubin and Siyeon were just making fun of her and Yoohyeon knew it, but she was tired.  _

_ “Shut up you two. I can do it.” Yoohyeon said without lacking determination and looking into the girls eyes. She looked away and fixed her eyes again on her crush that was a few tables away.  _

_ “Yeah, sure” Siyeon said in a mocking tone and not believing at all.  _

_ “Watch me” Yoohyeon said and went in her crush's direction, letting her two best friends with eyebrows raised and with a smirk on their faces.  _

_The brunette just came to her senses on what she was doing when she stopped a few feets away from the other girl._ **‘Holy shit. What am I even doing’** _was all she thought. She was ready to back away but everyone at her crush's table seemed to notice her presence._

_ “Yoohyeon?” A soft voice spoke to her. _ **Don't panic.**

_ “Minji” was all the tall girl said and stared at the girl with black hair in front of her. _

_ “Are you okay?” The older asked with a genuine concern while frowning.  _ **Don't Panic.**

_ "Okay" She almost facepalmed herself "I mean yeah, I'm good… What about you?" Yoohyeon at this point was already fiddling with her fingers. A habit she has when she got nervous. _

_ "I'm fine" Minji answered and tilted a little her head to the side. "So?" _

_ “Uhm? Oh! Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something. Not school related. 'Cause if it was school related I wouldn't bother you at lunch time. Actually, Am I bothering you? If I am i will just leave” She blurted her words without even thinking a head. Minji eyes softened seeing the girl in such state.  _ **'Don't Panic'.** __

_ "Breathe Yooh" Minji said with half a laugh. "You would never bother me. Now what's the real question" Yoohyeon's eyes wandered and she met her friends a few tables away. _ **'Don't Panic'.**

_ “Do you go me want out with?” The tall girl stormed the words out.  _ **'Stupid brain that malfunctions every time I am around pretty girls'** _ Minji frowned trying to understand what the girl just said and.  _

_ “I’m sorry. What?” At this point not only Minji and Yoohyeon's friends were paying attention to them in the cafeteria, almost everyone there had stop to pay attention.  _ **‘Shit. I can do this. If Harry Potter can kill a basilisk on his second year I can ask my crush out’** _ Yoohyeon took a deep breath. _

_ “I was wondering… If you want to go out? With me?” Yoohyeon said while blushing deeply and looking at the older girl but as soon as her eyes met Minji's she looked at the ground. _

_ “As in as a date?” Minji asked and Yoohyeon got even more redder than she was if it was even possible and just noddle. What she was even doing? How many boys or girls were ditched by Minji? Not that the girl was mean, she was actually an angel (and she wasn't even being biased by saying that), the girl was just not interested in dating anyone. Why would she even say yes? Yoohyeon was ready to receive that polite ‘No’ and have her heart crushed. _

_ “You don't need to feel obligated to say yes, you know. It's okay if you don't have time or just don't want to…” She rambled when it seemed like forever had passed. _

_ “But I want to” Minji finally said with a shy smile on her face. _

_ Did Yoohyeon heard her right? Yoohyeon frowned and looked at Minji with expectations and excitement in her eyes.  _

_ “What?” _

_ “I would love to go out on a date with you.”  _

_ “YAS!” Yoohyeon said while throwing two fists in the air. Minji laughed at the girl's cuteness. When Yoohyeon realized what she did and everyone at the cafeteria was watching and laughing too she got embarrassed and blushed hard. “Uhn… I can pick you at seven?” she said in a whisper just to Minji listen. “Perfect”. The senior said smiling at her and she smiled back. _

_ Yoohyeon went to her friends with the biggest grin on her face.  _

_ “I still can't believe that you actually did it” Siyeon was the first to speak and by her tone she was a little surprised.  _

_ “Yeah… We thought you would chicken out. God, we even bet on this. Siyeon thought you would chicken out before even getting there and I thought you would get there say something weird and then chicken out... I guess anyone won” Yubin said while drinking her soda.  _

_ “You guys WHAT?” Yoohyeon said raising her voice a little but just enough to not get anyone's attention again. “Wow, what a nice friendship. You guys didn't have faith in me at all?? I was panicking and almost hyperventilating and you two were here betting and probably even laughing. This is mean.” She said scolding them and both Siyeon and Yubin had a regrettable look on their faces. “How much?” “Huh?”  _

_ “How much did you bet”  _

_ “Ten… Why?” Yubin answered. _

_ “Give me the money”  _

_ “What? No” Siyeon was the one to protest. “Give me the damn money. It's the least you can do after what you did.”  _

_ “Fine” They both handled the money with a pout.  _

_ “Thanks. I'm gonna use this to take Minji on her best date ever” She said proud of herself while going out of the cafeteria.  _

_ Her heart was beating like crazy, her legs felt like jelly, butterflies were in her stomach and she was smiling from ear to ear. She couldn't wait until seven. _

  
  
  


_ “Did she just took our money and left?” asked Yubin with an incredulous face while watching Yoohyeon get out of the cafeteria.  _

_ “Yeah” _

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many, see you soon ;)


End file.
